Culture Shock
by Ciardis
Summary: Yep, another girl falls into middle earth. Into a conflict. Ending up in a kinlsaying is never the safest place to fall into.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi** , **This is my first OC in middle earth story. Please Read and Review! Enjoy (This has now been revised and edited thanks my wonderful beta Failisse2001!)**

"In Cicero's work, for examples there are many such elements used."

The teachers voice drilled into my head, not entirely getting the point across.

I glanced up at the clock and let a sigh of relief finally pass through. Only five minutes left until class was over. Now don't get me wrong, I quite enjoy school, but political science theory at 8 am is just undoable. I'm no morning person, really not.

It requires a considerate amount of caffeine by coffee to get me up, except that this morning the cooker decided to overflow hot water in my dorm room and burn my hand in the process.

My roommate didn't even wake up to my cursing, lucky girl she is. What I wouldn't give for a first-hour off.

People shuffling papers and getting up broke me out my slightly resentful reverie.

I stood up quickly to disguise my lack of attention and quickly shoved my book into my backpack along with my notebook, notes still incomplete.

I was going to have to copy, again.

Like clockwork people began checking their phones. It tended to happen after class ended because last time someone took their phone out in class it went out the window, to everyone's shock.

"Amanda. Amaaanda!" came a familiar voice. A sense of relief flooded through me at the sound and I turned to smile at my best friend and parter in mischief, Cynthia. Together, we made up the "Fail-to-study-properly club". She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for me to finish packing my stuff.

"Let's go" I zipped up my backpack and tossed the strap over my right shoulder shoulder.

"Fiiiinally" she mock groaned as we left.

"Its barely 9am, you shouldn't judge me for being slow, Cyn." I said, glaring at her, but with a sprinkle of mirth in my eyes.

"You ought not to be slow to leave class," she snarked back unphased.

"Its fine for me to be slow since I have several hours before my next class at 3, but your next one is at 11." She rolled her eyes and shushed me.

"I don't need to be reminded. By the way have you packed for camping this weekend?" Cynthia demanded.

"Uh, sort of." I shrugged.

"Sort of? What the hell is sort of supposed to mean? Yes or no, Amanda." She rolled her eyes.

"I, um, packed some preliminary things. Want to go grab some coffee?" I widened my eyes theatrically and took on a sad expression. It usually worked in my favor.

"That doesn't work on me. I'm agreeing, but only because I want coffee too." Cynthia poked my stomach and marched forward at a faster speed muttering about "preliminary things".

"Cynthia, Cynthiaaaaaa. I'm short, I have short legs." I laughed as almost ran to catch up her fast strides.

"You want coffee or not?" she smirked. I simply had to point out that we were heading towards the dorms and not the parking lot. Again I was shushed as she spun around and began quickly marching towards the farther parking lot.

"But, Cyn, you're driving. I'm not to be trusted in traffic without caffeine, and I haven't yet had any coffee this morning."

After a brief disagreement about who had to drive and order at the drive thru, Cynthia gave up on arguing with me, to my great happiness. She rolled her eyes at my delighted squeal. I did have a slight tendency to be overly happy and excited about simple things.

"What do you want?" Cynthia asked.

"Something sweet like a mocha or frappe." I responded.

"That's nothing new and, by the way, shouldn't even be counted as coffee.

I meant what specifically, you sugar addict." Cynthia laughed"It is coffee because contains coffee." I responded to the age old argument about what qualifies as coffee.

"Sure it is." She said patronizingly. I tried very hard not to smile out the window.

"What about both! A mocha frappe." I beamed.

"You were sleepy in class! Why are you so awake and cheerful now?" She groaned.

"What? Coffee excites me." I defended. She glared at me in mock agitation and turned into the beautiful coffee store's drive through. I started flipping through radio stations as she put in our order.

"The hell are you doing?" She burst into laughter after rolling up the window and spotting me start to dance.

Dance with me, Cynthia!" I said, using a completely neutral expression and serious voice. I choked up at her raised eyebrow and couldn't stem the tide of laughter. It took the combined effort of all our willpower plus the vehicle behind us honking impatiently to get us to move forward and collect our order. A moment of pure ice cold chocolately coffee bliss followed.

"I must go get ready for class." Cynthia frowned pulling out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Well at least your done with classes early. I have classes until four, and then homework. You don't." I shrugged. She looked over at me like I had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

We came driving towards a junction, lights on red.

Cynthia did not notice, and headed straight towards a car just crossing.

"What? Omygod Cynthia! Cynthia! The light is RED!" I shrieked reaching out my hands to grab onto something. No idea why, just a reaction I guess. My right hand closed around the door and my left around my coffee. Even in terror, it has a presence. She gasped and tried to hit the brake but it was too late. We slammed into the car going across and spun into each other with loudly screeching tyres. The noise made my ears buzz and white and black danced around my head. I heard more than felt through the haze a third car slam into us and I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't any longer and fell into the darkness with the echoes of approaching sirens from far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Could not let y'all just have the first chapter and not see any elves. :) Enjoy**

I woke up with a gasp of terror and it felt as if air had just now entered my lungs. I choked and coughed putting my hands to my throat in fear. What had just happened, why couldn't I get a hold of myself and breath properly. My eyes flews open and immediately watered at the inescapable brightness. I rolled over to my stomach and struggled to my knees still trying to breath properly. Was I having a panic attack? I needed to take one breath at a time. I repeated that mantra in my head and slowly got myself under control.

When I looked up I fell back onto my butt with a terrified scream. There was the most beautiful being I had ever seen standing a few feet away staring at me in a mixture of confusion and horror. I closed my eyes and counted to five. She was still there staring at me with confusion, but the horror had left her expression and sadness had taken over. I waited to see what she would do, but she stayed still examining me. I squirmed in slight discomfort feeling extremely small and ugly with her present. I glanced around the room to distract myself and my eyes immediately caught sight of the most beautiful jewel or stone I had ever seen. It was somehow shining pure white and rainbow at the same time. Immediately the urge to touch it came over me, but my fear of the unknown kept me still. I looked back to the lady and her expression told me she knew exactly what I felt.

She spoke. I stayed still in confusion. It sounded like she was singing, but her tone showed otherwise. She said something again and with my brilliant mind, I said huh. She looked bemused and upset. I shifted slightly and jerked in surprise and terror (what can I say? Everything was scary right now) when I felt something cold touch my thigh. To my shock, my mocha frappe sat there just like how it was when I, when I, when I what? I couldn't remember what I was doing before I got here. I remember class and Cynthia with coffee. What exactly had happened. I dismissed the thought from my head and promised to come back to it when I noticed she was speaking again. I just stared at her and slowly picked up my frappe and sipped some bliss. She stared hard into my eyes and at my nothing reaction seemed to relax a minuscule amount.

"Elwing" she said pointing to herself. I repeated thoughtlessly and pointed to myself saying Amanda. "Amanda" she repeated more effortlessly then I had when saying her name. HER NAME! I froze recognition dawning in my mind and my chest tightening. It was a dream. This had to be a dream. There was no way this could possibly be the Silmarillion Elwing! No way. I shot up looking around my surroundings and trying to ignore the, I guess silmaril if I am where I think I am. I took a deep breath to steady my pounding heart and leaned into a conveniently placed table. She was so freaking tall. I was used to it sitting down, but even standing up I felt like a child next to her. She approached me slowly and I nervously backed into the table, not placed so conveniently anymore. Apparently my reaction had showed me not to be a threat.

She smiled gently and approached slower like she was coaxing an animal out. Cynthia patronizes me enough. I did not like this and sent a disapproving frown in her direction. Her smile widened and she held up both hands at my look. She pointed at me and then where I was laying and put her hand up to her mouth in confusion. I must have looked real baffled because she had to do it nearly five times before I realized she was asking how I got there. I looked around to see if there was a clock or anything, but shouts from outside drew our attention. She looked frightened and put her hand to chest.

I froze with a horrified realization coming over me. The Feanorians had to be here for the twins right? Wait. They didn't come for the twins, they wanted the Silmaril, but Elwing kept it for some reason. I couldn't remember exactly what happened, but many elves from Doritha died. Doritha? That didn't sound right. I had to stop worrying about these details now. I looked at Elwing who was staring out the window and coughed politely. She ignored me and I smacked the table, fear making me move fast. I pointed to the Silmaril and then pointed out the window. She looked utterly shocked, but shook her head sadly. I sipped my drink with agitation and fear. I pointed again and she gave me a tearful smile and shook her head.

"What are you doing?!" I half shouted/screamed at her. I didn't want to die for this. I did want to touch it though. I resisted hallelujah. She moved towards me quickly and with a grip of steel directed me down the stairs. I was shocked. She looked weak. I mean I was way shorter and everything, but she seemed thin and delicate. She sure didn't feel that way though. I couldn't even take in my surroundings at this point, though I managed to keep my coffee. I was gentlier shoved into a room without windows. I froze at the sight of identical small people with pointed ears. These must be the twins! I kept my excitement down with a healthy dose or mortal fear for my life. Elwing let go of me and kneeled down gathering the twins to her. Her face was pale and eyes bright with unshed tears. She looked over at me and whispered something to the twins. Their gazes followed her to me in surprise and her words shocked them into a fit of whispers. She shushed them and murmured something to them. The sound of a pained scream drew all of our combined attention to outside. She stood and despite the twins beginning to cry and plead she looked at all of us with sadness and left shutting the door. I bolted forward and shut the latch.

The faint orange glow from a lit torch on the wall was all we had as light. The twins were holding hands tightly and the three of us proceeded to stare at each other. Tears were running down both of their cheeks. I looked sadly at my coffee and held it out to them. It was melting anyway. They both stared at it and then me. One of them began to creep forward slowly. His brother hissed something at him to which he shrugged off. He took it from my hands and examined it closely. He seemed somewhat surprised at the coldness and very carefully put the straw in his mouth and tasted it. He proceeded to then drink several great gulps of it and shoved it at his brother excitedly chattering in that sing song language. He took it suspiciously and then did pretty much what his brother did.

"Amanda" I said pointing to myself with a small slightly choked up smile.

They looked at each other. Elrond said the one who approached me first and Elros said the second, more suspicious twin. I beamed and they smiled back cautiously until we heard great clashes of steal and screams getting closer. We heard a sickening thud almost right outside the door and Elrond began to cry again until I yanked him to me and held him close with his face pressed into my chest. They were nearly as tall as me. Elros ran to me also and they both held me really tightly trying to quiet their sobs. We heard voices right outside the door and something heavy hit it. Another voice sounded and they moved past the door and up the stairs. We were going to get caught if we stayed here. I wiggled slightly and both the twins looked up and put my finger to my mouth in a be quiet sign. They nodded and slowly released me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All, I just wanted to start off by thanking my new beta, Failisse 2001, for editing and helping fix my writing for this story! :D I also want to thank Tibblets and 1Corinthians 1313 for reviewing. :)**

I took several deep breaths to steady myself. It seems that is customary for me after waking up in this world.

I slowly lifted up the door hatch, wincing as it creaked. Did it do that when Elwing lifted it up? For the moment, I pushed that thought out of my mind. Focus was needed.

I very slowly pushed the door open and peered out. At eye level, I saw nothing conspicuous, but there was definitely something wrong. It was too quiet. Eerily quiet.

I tried to open the door, but it something was blocking it. Through the crack, I tried to get a view of what was blocking the door. And barely could choke back a scream.

Two bodies were crumpled against the door, blood still flowing out of wounds in their chests and necks. Their eyes were wide open but unseeing. They wore similar garments, some kind of uniform -I assume they were guards-, all splattered with still red blood.

I cleared my head. Now more than ever I needed to get the twins to safety, before whoever slaughtered those guards returned. They must still be near, the blood was still fresh.

I made to turn to get the twins but they were already standing behind me, eyes open in horror. Sadness and anger washed through me at their grief-stricken expressions. I grabbed a hand from each and pulled them along in a quick walk, at some points almost breaking into a run, like a trotting horse.

Alas, we did not get far.

Rounding a corner, we almost collided with a couple tall, intimidating elves with dark brown hair and serious expressions. They looked so naturally beautiful, yet at the same time so deadly. Naturally my eyes were drawn straight to their blood-dripping swords

I found myself hoping they would be Elwing's subjects, that they would protect their lady's sons -and me-, but no such luck.

The twins were absolutely terrified, just like me. I swallowed to overcome the feeling of hopelessness and pushed them behind, shielding them. The elves looked surprised to see us, momentarily halting their movements.

I knew that was our only chance of getting away. They were far quicker and stronger than we of course, but they did not live here like the twins did. The twins surely knew where to hide and not to be found. If we could only get a little respite, we might still escape the enemy's clutches.

I wheeled round, forcing the twins to do the same. And we ran, back to where we came from.

Yet again we were thwarted. Two elves were coming down a staircase up to the tower. "Tower?" I remember thinking. I hadn't even realized there was a tower. I lost that train of thought to the fear brought on by the elves very, let me stress that, very furious expressions.

The fury could not hide how stunning they were. I mean, stunning to the point of drooling, even more than the fear-inducing warriors behind us. I think even more beautiful then Elwing, although they were obviously male, so I suppose it should be 'handsome' then.

One of them was breathtakingly tall, his hair a nearly angry red in colour. "Like a flame." I thought.

The other had intensely dark hair, far darker then the elves behind us, so dark it reflected the white ceiling, making it seem there lay a silver sheen on it. His grey eyes were so clear and bright, pain and anger reflected in their ancient depths.

My brain vaguely registered small arms tightly clutching my legs from both sides, but shock still had a fierce grip on my senses.

A sob from my right broke me out of my staring. I shook my head. "Focus, you bunch of hormones!" I cursed myself internally.

I glanced around for any possible escape routes, but I knew it was hopeless, we were never going to outrun them. Fighting I would not even consider.

They, obviously, did not consider us a danger, and were speaking to each other, staring at us, assessingly. I shushed the twins softly, not taking my eyes off the two before us. I momentarily forgot there were also still enemy elves behind us. Thus I was not expecting what happened next.

I felt two strong hands painfully squeezing my upper arms, pulling me back. I gasped at the hard grip and felt my skin bruising already. The silverish-black haired one with the bright grey eyes stepped forward and grabbed hold of the twins' arms, pulling them away from me. They started wailing and hitting him with their small fists, but he did not release them, did not even flinch.

Utter terror came over me when I saw another elf next to the one that held my arms raise his sword. I stopped struggling against the firm grip of my captor, My breaths came in gasps and my thrashing gaze spotted the twins, halting. No idea why, but I guess I wanted to see friendly faces when I died.

Then the twin that had been on my right side, I think it was Elrond, cried out something in that melodious tongue of theirs. The tall elf with the flaming hair's eyes widened in surprise and utter disbelief at the said. He locked his eyes on me, scrutinizing me. I couldn't hold his gaze for one second, I was so afraid.

When our eyes met, I couldn't help but immediately drop my gaze to the floor. I would've been ticked at my reaction had I had not been so utterly terrified. As it was, I am surprised I still had control over my bladder.

The surrounding elves began murmuring with anger.

Elrond said something else, looking tearful and Elros agreed, wildly nodding. Reddy commanded something, regarding the tone of his voice, and the elves who held me immediately let go, as did Silver the twins.

If I remember right the ones I nicknamed Reddy and Silver are brothers. One wouldn't have deducted that from the looks of that, though. "What was the name of their father again?" I racked my brain for the answer, but was interrupted by two forces slamming into my legs. The twins. One (Elros?) repeated my name over and over, mumbling into the fabric of my sweater. I placed an arm around each twin.

My own tears began to drip over my cheeks. Another order from Reddy had the elves get into kind of a circle around us and we were all forced to move. I shot a glare at him, but he didn't react. He said something else and his men made us sit and bound our hands. The two pointed to us and after a nod from the one who was going to swing his sword into me, Reddy and Silver left, their blood-stained capes fluttering behind them.

AN: So if you're wondering what Elrond said to Maedhros to stop them from killing Amanda, it was that Elwing said Amanda had prophetic visions of the future. So that is what they all believe right now, well, are extremely skeptical of, but not willing to write off a possible advantage.


End file.
